¡Supervivencia entre famosos!
by Mary-Chan-Love-Lemon
Summary: ¡Un concurso entre famosos! Lo que todo público quiere ver, sobre todo los fans; se enfrentaran en el triangulo de las Bermudas, pero no todo es fácil, cada día tendrán que superar retos que ofrece las islas y algunos pueden que no sobrevivan, todo esto para ganarse un premio de 100.000.000 en cheque, más un premio sorpresa… se aceptan tres Oc
1. ficha de Oc

Hola gente que está leyendo esto, bueno este es mi primer fic y espero les guste, pues aquí abajito pondré la ficha si quieren participar, pueden hacerlo tanto chicos como chicas y la pareja es opcional, bueno aquí la idea que tengo:

**Supervivencia entre famosos**

¡Un concurso entre famosos! Lo que todo público quiere ver, sobre todo los fans; se enfrentaran en el triangulo de las Bermudas, pero no todo es fácil, cada día tendrán que superar retos que ofrece las islas y algunos pueden que no sobrevivan, todo esto para ganarse un premio de 100.000.000 en cheque, más un premio sorpresa…

Se formarán seis grupos que competirán entre sí. Cada semana un famoso será eliminado, cuando solo queden diez Famosos se enfrentaran y solo habrá un ganador, ¿listo para participar? O es un reto muy grande para ti, demuestra tus habilidades y prepárate para ser el ganador…

Espero hacerlo hecho bien y pues aquí va la ficha si desean participar:

Nombre:

Nombre artístico:

País de origen:

Personalidad:

Apariencia:

Pareja (opcional):

Algo muy importante para ustedes (puede ser un collar, un cofre, un anillo, etc.):

Tipo (Cantante, modelo, deportista, actriz, etc.):

Edad:

Historia:

Extras:

Bueno espero participen y les haya gustado mi idea…

Bueno, me despido, un saludo. Mary-Chan


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola lectores de fanfiction, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno vamos a empezar, espero les guste y pues aquí vamos…

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen por que de ser así me hubiera encantado hacer muchas parejitas yaoi *-*, Bueno los Oc tampoco me pertenecen a Excepción de Shizuka y la historia es mía.

**Conociendo a mis futuros aliados.**

— ¡Hola a todos los fanáticos de las celebridades! bienvenidos a este nuevo concurso donde verán a las estrellas peleando entre sí para ganarse, este cheque de 100.000.000, así que en este prologo, veremos cómo los participantes llegan a su hotel, y veremos un poco de su convivencia— Comentó el presentador vestido de gala; estaban grabando en vivo desde el aeropuerto de Japón donde se iban a hospedar los famosos participantes.

— Miren, ahí viene Cristal, la famosa deportista, gano el mundial de baloncesto, además que se volvió una exitosa modelo— Comentó el presentador mientras aterrizaba un avión y salía de este una chica de cabello largo, lacio color castaño- rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey, sus ojos expresaban una frialdad, su figura esbelta y bien definida dando un aire de elegancia y debilidad—. Cristal nos permites unos minutos.

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Qué se siente estar en este concurso? —Preguntó el presentador mientras la chica dudaba unos momentos en responder.

— La verdad, me metí en el concurso para descubrir un poco el misterio del triangulo de las bermudas, me tiene muy intrigada— Respondió mientras el presentador sonreía.

— ¡Vamos Cristal! —Gritó su representante a Cristal, esta solo asintió.

— Bueno, nos vemos— Se despidió y corrió hacia su representante.

—Bueno, haya fue Cristal; Miren ahí viene Calsifer y su mascota Hatshi, la famosa Cantante con muchos premios Nobel ganados por sus fabulosas canciones— Dijo el presentador mientras aterrizaba un avión Rosa y de este salía una chica de cabellos rojos rebeldes finalizados en puntas moradas desiguales dándole cierto aire de rebeldía, ojos morados profundos y cristalizados como dos joyas, piel clara resaltando sus ojos, alta y de un cuerpo muy bien formado, sus colmillos son muy finos y puntiagudos. Y tiene una cicatriz que le cruza todo el torso desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo da la cintura—. Calsifer, nos permites un…

— Lo siento no le he dado de comer a Hatshi, tal vez en otro momento— Dijo mientras se retiraba con su mascota que era un tigre de bengala bebe.

— M-muy bien sigamos con las presentaciones, ahí viene DJ Ogami, la famosa cantante con más de cien mil copias vendidas— Comentó el presentador mientras aterrizaba otro avión y de este salía una chica de contextura delgada y con curvas definidas, mide 1.69, tiene los ojos color purpura brillante y su cabello es color azul zafiro, corto hasta un poco abajo de los hombros con puntas rebeldes y de color azul rey, tiene un flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho que le cubre medio ojo—. Señorita, nos permite un momento.

—Claro, lo que sea por mis fans— Respondió guiñando el ojo a la cámara.

— ¿Qué la hizo entrar al concurso? —Preguntó el presentador mientras ella sonreía.

— Sabe, me gusta las aventuras, así que tomare el reto de ir al triangulo de las bermudas y sobreviviré, ya lo verán— Aseguró Uriko (DJ Ogami) mientras se retiraba.

— Bien aquí tuvimos a Uriko mas conocida como DJ Ogami, bueno siguiendo con el horario debería llegar Maddy Hunter, Si señores, aquí viene— Comentó mientras aterrizaba un avión y de este salía una chica de cabello rubio y largo hasta las caderas, rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Es alta, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural y estaba usando lentes. Detrás de esta venia una chica de cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana—. Oh!, que sorpresa Mitsuki.

—Si es que estaba de gira con Maddy; me tocaba ser la artista que abría el concierto— Comentó Mitsuki mientras Maddy asentía.

— Bien, ¿Por qué quieren participar en este concurso? —Preguntó el presentador, mientras Maddy se ponía un poco nerviosa ya que no le gustaba mucho hablar en cámara, no se le daba bien expresarse.

— Pues, yo quiero descubrir el misterio del triangulo de las bermudas y quedar en la historia— Dijo Mitsuki con ilusión mientras sonreía.

— ¿y tú, Maddy?

— Y-yo, pues… estuve investigando un poco de cosas y me intriga mucho, es una oportunidad increíble— Dijo sonriendo un poco.

— ah!, se nos hace tarde, vamos Maddy— Comentó apresurada Mitsuki mientras jalaba a Maddy y se iban no sin antes despedirse.

— Muy bien parece que nos faltan unos dieciséis artistas— Comentó el presentador mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa—. Miren ahí viene otro avión.

— ¡Hola mundo! —Exclamó una chica saludando a la cámara mientras se bajaba y atrás de esta venían tres chicas más. La chica que hablo era Kasumi Haruno más conocida como el ángel del patinaje sobre hielo; Tiene cabello color Morado oscuro, ojos color Azul oscuro, alta y desarrollada, piel como de porcelana.

— ¡Dios mío por que teníamos que venir con ella! —Comentó estresada Etsuko, ella era una cantante famosa, también modelaba y era piloto de carreras; Tiene Cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, tiene una tez clara y unos ojos cafés claros que hipnotizarían a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo, además de un cuerpo de modelo muy bien desarrollado.

— ¡Relájate y sonríe Etsuko! —Recomendó Mei Arashi o mejor conocida como el cisne negro, ella era una cantante y a la vez era Samurái; Su cabello es de un blanco brillante e intenso como la nieve, lo lleva amarrado en una coleta que le cae en forma de caireles por el hombro izquierdo, sus ojos son color rojo sangre con un pequeño brillo oculto que te hace sentir calma, tez blanca, delgada, bien desarrollada para su edad.

— ¡ustedes son muy chistosas con sus peleas! —Exclamó riéndose Haruki Kazami más conocida como Dragón Dorado, ella es una famosa actriz especializada en géneros como: horror, suspenso, aventura y romance.; su cabello es azul índigo que le llega hasta el cuello, usa un pequeño broche blanco que su jeta su rebelde flequillo de lado, sus ojos son verdes, tez clara y es delgada.

— Señoritas, ¿Por qué vienen todas juntas? —Preguntó el presentador, Kasumi iba a hablar pero le tapo la boca Etsuko mientras Haruki reía suavemente.

— Pues… Nos encontramos en el en Europa cuando íbamos a venir para acá, Kasumi tenía un concurso de patinaje, Etsuko estaba modelando para una reconocida marca de vestidos, Haruki estaba grabando una película de terror llamada "lagrimas de sangre" y yo estaba en un concierto— Comentó Mei mientras miraba a sus compañeras y estas seguían en su paliándose y Haruki riéndose.

— jum, jum… Y decidimos venir todas juntas y…— Alcanzó a decir Kasumi, pero Etsuko le tapo la boca.

— Je, es que ella a veces habla mucho y no hay quien la pare— Comentó Etsuko refiriéndose a Kasumi.

— Bueno debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde —Recordó Haruki mientras se llevaba a Etsuko, Kasumi y Mei, no sin antes despedirse.

— Muy bien, la siguiente en llegar es Shizuka— Comentó el presentador, pero luego de unos treinta minutos sin aparecer siguieron con los demás.

—Bien, como no llego, vamos con Sayuri Afuro— Comentó justo a tiempo, ya que en ese preciso momento llego Sayuri en una moto, Sayuri es Cantante y Actriz muy famosa y conocida, sobre todo en Italia, su país natal; Sus finos cabellos caen por sus hombros cubriéndole la espalda, y rozando en punteados las formadas caderas, se denotan unos mechones que sobresalen de ambos lados de los hombros definiendo así que este se divide en dos capas. Este de tono blanquecino. La enmarca un par de mechones rubios a los lados del fino rostro, mas unos delicados cabellos que caen por la frente sin sobrepasar los perfectos y únicos orbes sangre que se denotan aun más con la pálida y suave piel porcelana. Delicados y juveniles rasgos se le definía mejor.

— Señorita, unas preguntas, antes de que se vaya— Dijo El presentador y esta se quitó el casco de su moto mientras miraba al presentador. —. ¿Usted considera que puede ganar y sobrevivir?

— ¡Claro, como no estarlo! Yo soy la mejor y si me lo propongo seguro ganare, eso ténganlo por echo— Respondió muy segura de sí misma la Actriz mientras guiñaba el ojo y se retiraba en su moto.

— Muy bien… ahora solo faltan los deportistas que ganaron el mundial y tal vez uno que otro invitado…— Comentó el presentador pero fue interrumpido, ya que llego Shizuka la famosa Cantante y bailarina mejor conocida como Zafiro Rosa, este apodo se da gracias a sus ojos rosa de exótico color; Ella tiene cabellos color negro, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, tiene dos mechones de color rojo que enmarcan su rostro, ojos color rosa oscuro de un color exótico, cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y mide 1,63.

— Disculpen por llegar tarde, me estaban haciendo una entrevista— Comentó sonriente y el presentador asintió.

— No te preocupes, bien ¿Por qué viniste al concurso? —Preguntó el presentador mientras ella seguía sonriendo.

— Por pura diversión, para alegarme del trabajo por unos meses— Comentó Shizuka —. Bueno me voy, me deben estar esperando.

— Bueno ahí viene Green la sensacional modelo Japonesa— Comentó El presentador mientras se bajaba del avión una chica de cabello color verde obscuro, lo tiene cortado en capas hasta los hombros, tiene un flequillo de lado izquierdo que le cubre un poco más abajo de la ceja, sus ojos son verde pistache muy luminosos, piel pálida, delgada y muy desarrollada para su edad.

— ¡Hola!— Saludó Green al presentador y este sonrió.

—Hola, ¿lista para una pregunta?

— ¡Yes!

—Muy bien, ¿Por qué viniste al concurso? —Preguntó el presentador a Green y esta se quedo callada unos momentos perdida en sus pensamientos—. ¿Green?

—Ah!, lo siento, Y-yo solo… —Tartamudeó Green *Para escapar de mi padre y reunir el dinero para irme de la casa*pensó Green. —.Por nada en especial, solo quería divertirme y relajarme.

— Claro, bueno te deseo suerte— le dijo el presentador y esta asintió y se fue saltando.

— Muy bien ahora…— Alcanzó a decir el presentador antes de que un avión aterrizara en la pista, este era mucho más grande que los anteriores y tenía el símbolo de un trueno. De este se bajan unos doce chicos.

— Muy bien que llegaron Fudou, Kido, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Afuro, Shigeto, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Fidio, Goenji, Suzuno, Nagumo— Comentó el presentador mientras ellos sonreían.

— ¿Por qué vinieron al concurso? —Preguntó el presentador al equipo—. ¿Y donde esta Endo y los demás?

— Vinimos porque no nos podíamos perder esta aventura— Dijo Kido seguro de sí mismo.

— Mentiroso que viniste por un reto que te pusieron, mejor dicho a todos nos pusieron el reto, era esto o andar un mes vestido de mujer— Comentó Nagumo mientras Kido lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Y Endo no vino por que Kido le dijo la leyenda del triangulo de las bermudas y le dio miedo ir, por consiguiente esta un mes vestido de mujer— Comentó Fudou burlonamente mientras los otros asentían.

— Bien, que les vaya bien el concurso— Dijo El presentador y todos los de Inazuma le dieron unas gracias antes de retirarse.

— Bien, ya vieron a los concursantes, ahora veremos su día antes de ir al triangulo de las bermudas.

**En la recepción del hotel **

Cuando todos los famosos participantes que estaban hospedados en Japón llegaron al hotel, les tomaron unas fotos y asignaron habitaciones compartidas.

Lista de Habitaciones

102: Umiko y Shigeto

101: Kasumi y Midorikawa

202: Uriko y Hiroto

201: Mathew (Maddy) y Kazemaru

302: Mei y Fudo

301: Michiru (Mitsuki) y Afuro

402: Green y Goenji

401: Haruki y Suzuno

502: Etsuko y Kido

501: Calsifer y Nagumo

602: Sayuri y Fidio

601: Shizuka y Fubuki

701: Ikuto Fujisama y Haruna

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron todos los concursantes, ya que les había tocado con el que quería que les tocara.

— ¡No discutan par de adolecentes y vayan a sus habitaciones! —Exclamó una señora con amargura y los famosos se retiraron Felices.

En la habitación 102:

— Hola, yo me llamo Umiko Kakachi, ¡mucho gusto! —Se presento Umiko extendiéndole la mano a Shigeto, este se sonrojo un poco y le extendió la mano.

—U-un gusto Shigeto Atsuishi — Se presentó Shigeto dándole una sonrisa lo cual causó que Umiko se sonrojara un poco—. ¿Quieres la cama de Abajo o la de arriba?

—L-la de arriba— Tartamudeó Umiko dirigiéndose al camarote, dejando la maleta en la cama de arriba y subiendo por las escaleras de la cama.

— Muy bien, yo estaré abajo por si me necesitas— Dijo Shigeto antes de dejar la maleta en la cama y sacar su pijama—. Bueno ya es tarde así que me cambiare en el baño, así tu te cambias aquí está bien.

—Muy bien— Dijo Umiko, cuando Shigeto se retiro al baño de la habitación, Umiko se bajo de la cama, saco su pijama y se dispuso a sacarse la blusa, justo cuando se iba a quitar el sujetador, Shigeto abrió de repente la puerta del baño que quedaba en el cuarto.

— Oye Umi… L-lo siento— Se disculpó Shigeto muy sonrojado mientras se encerraba otra vez en el baño y Umiko quedaba muy sonrojada; se cambio la pijama rápidamente y se metió en su cama.

— ¿P-puedo entrar? —Preguntó tartamudeando Shigeto mientras Umiko susurraba un Sí, que Shigeto alcanzo a escuchar.

— B-bueno que descanses, apagaré la luz— Tartamudeó y apagó la luz.

*Que tonto, debe pensar que soy un depravado o algo así… Y justo dejo ir esta oportunidad con la chica que me gusta… desde aquel día… Bueno iré a dormir* -Pensó Shigeto.

Habitación 201:

— ¡Hola, Kazemaru Ichirouta, para servirte! —Se presentó Kazemaru a Maddy asiendo una reverencia y abriéndole la puerta de la habitación a Maddy—. Después de ti.

— Y-yo bueno… Gracias… Yo me llamo…—Tartamudeó Maddy mientras caminaba un poco hacia la habitación y se tropezó pero cuando estaba a punto de caer Kazemaru la cogió de la cintura haciendo que Maddy se sonrojara.

— Ten cuidado Maddy— Susurró Kazemaru en su oído con voz sensual—. Tranquila se todo sobre ti, eres Mathew Williams mejor conocida como Maddy Hunder, eres de Canadá, y…

—Y-ya entendí, yo…— Tartamudeó Maddy mientras se soltaba del agarre de Kazemaru y ponía su maleta en la cama de abajo; Kazemaru solo la vio sacar su pijama y encerrarse en el baño.

*Ah!, debe pensar que soy un acosador… aunque de cierto modo… Miren se le cayó esto* Pensó Kazemaru mientras recogía un collar de color plata adornado con un corazón de esos que se abren y dejan ver dos fotos. Kazemaru no pudo con su curiosidad y lo abrió *U-un momento ese es un chico que no conozco, pero se parece mucho a Maddy. ¿Y-y él chico de la otra foto soy yo?* Pensó sorprendido y dejando el collar en una mesita de noche, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Habitación 101:

— Rico, rico, rico, helado, rico, rico, rico… —Cantaba Midorikawa mientras entraba a su habitación con su compañera atrás suyo, Kasumi estaba estresada por estar oyendo la canción todo el recorrido del Living hasta la habitación.

— ¡Cállate Mierda! —Gritó Kasumi, Midorikawa quedo un poco sorprendido pero igual siguió cantando, pero ahora más fuerte.

— ¡Rico, rico, rico, helado, rico, rico, rico! —Gritaba cantando Midorikawa y Kasumi solo se podía tapar los oídos del escándalo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Eres un niño! —Exclamó Kasumi tirándose en la cama de abajo mientras Midorikawa dejaba de cantar la estresante canción y la mirada con muy fingido asombro.

— ¡No En serio, mira que no sabía que era un niño! —Exclamó con sarcasmo Midorikawa y falsa expresión de asombro mientras Kasumi ponía los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Idiota, niño de inmaduro! Además pareces más mujer que hombre, así que es fácil confundir— Contraataco Kasumi mostrándole la lengua y sacando una sabana para arroparse.

— ¡Así Pues tu eres estresante y molesta, Niñita Parlanchina! —Le dijo Midorikawa retirándose y azotando la puerta.

*¡Ese niño es estresante! Ojala pudiera acelerar el tiempo…* Pensaba una Kasumi muy irritada, decidió ir a colocarse la pijama y dormirse profundamente hasta soñar algo bonito y olvidar al idiota de su compañero.

Kasumi se levantó, sacó el pijama de la maleta pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al baño Midorikawa abrió la puerta y Kasumi se cayó al piso ya que estaba al lado de la puerta, Midorikawa se sorprendió y dejo caer el helado que llevaba en toda la ropa de Kasumi.

— ¡Pero qué…! ¡Más te vale que corras Midorikawa porque te matare! —Exclamó Furiosa Kasumi persiguiendo a Midorikawa por todo el hotel. Eso fue el escándalo para los periodistas ya que se encontraban en el living y empezaron los susurros y muy futuros rumores.

Habitación 502:

— Ah! ¡Qué cansancio! —Exclamó Etsuko mientras se tiraba a la cama de abajo y Kido la miraba un poco sonrojado.

— O-oye, ¿Quién eres tú, me pareces conocida? —Preguntó Kido a Etsuko mientras esta solo se colocaba pensativa.

— Me llamo Etsuko, pero me dicen Mitsuki… ¿y tú eres? —Preguntó Dudosa Etsuko, Kido le apareció en sus ojos un pequeño brillo mientras la cogía de la mano y ella se sonrojada.

— Y-yo… T-tu… soy Kido Yuut…— Se iba a presentar Kido pero Midorikawa entra a la habitación de Kido y lo interrumpe.

— ¡Kido, Kido ayúdame Mi compañera me quiere matar y…! Vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo…— Comentó Midorikawa en tono pícaro mirando a la "parejita" de Kido y Etsuko, Kido soltó rápidamente las manos de Etsuko y se enderezó.

— ¿Y-y a que venias Mido? —Preguntó nervioso Kido mientras se escuchaba un grito a través de la puerta. —. ¿Qué pasa Mido?

— ¡no seas cobarde y sal de ahí, Midorikawa! —Gritó Kasumi mientras golpeaba la puerta insistentemente, se podía escuchar los flash de las cámaras desde afuera, todos esperando a que Midorikawa saliera de una buena vez.

— ¡Ayúdenme por favor, hare lo quieran! —Rogó Midorikawa tirándose al piso, cogiendo una pierna de Etsuko y otra de Kido y las abrazaba mientras rogaba para que lo ayudaran.

— Supongo que podemos intentar hacer algo —dijo Etsuko mientras Midorikawa se paraba y abrazaba a Etsuko, causando celos a Kido.

—Bueno, ¿Qué haremos? —Preguntó Midorikawa nervioso mientras se seguían escuchando los gritos de Kasumi.

— Mira, podemos esconderte en esta habitación toda la vida, te traeríamos comida y vivirías bien aquí— Propuso Kido, pero Etsuko negó con la cabeza.

— No Kido, eso es absurdo…En, te voy a hacer un favor mido, solo te dijo algo…—Dijo Etsuko volteando a Midorikawa mirando la puerta—: Se hombre una vez en tu vida y enfrenta los problemas —Sin decir nada mas Etsuko abrió la puerta y empujo a Midorikawa hacia donde estaba Kasumi y cerró la puerta.

— ¡Lo van a matar! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Preguntó Kido perdiendo su calma, agarró a Etsuko por los hombros y empezó a moverla, mientras que de los reporteros se escucho en "Uy!" sumamente alto que hizo que Kido soltara a Etsuko que ya estaba un poco mareada y abrió la puerta…

Delante de Kido, estaban Mido encima de Kasumi besándola, casi devorándosela con tal beso, haciendo que Kido se sonrojara con solo verlos.

— Oye Kido… V-vaya no pensé que le fuera tan "bien". Bueno ya que, Kido me voy a cambiar la pijama así que sal de MI habitación— dicho esto Etsuko empujo a Kido hacia afuera cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

"Me volví a encontrar con Etsuko-chan, ¿cómo le dijo que soy Yuuto, el chico de hace unos cuatro años?, ¡Ya se! Se lo diré a penas tenga la oportunidad, ya que me quedo gustando mucho Etsuko cuando era mi amiga"— Pensó Kido mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia y entraba al cuarto.

— ¡Te había dicho que podías entrar! ¡Pervertido! —Gritó Etsuko empujando a Kido fuera de la habitación y dando un portazo.

"Ok, no fue mi mejor jugada… ¿Dónde se habrán ido Mido y Kasumi?" —Pensó Kido al no ver a nadie afuera de la habitación.

Habitación 301:

Afuro Terumi y Michiru (Mitsuki) caminaban la corta distancia que había desde el Living hacia su habitación

— ¡Yo primero! —Le dijo Michiru a Afuro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. — Pues date prisa, ¿quieres o espero a su majestad le dé la gana mover el culo a dentro? —Le respondió Afuro sarcásticamente dándole el paso a la habitación y rodando los ojos.

— Yo quiero la cama de arriba —Le dijo Michiru mientras colocaba su maleta en ella.

— Me da igual, sabes, solo no me molestes —Le respondió el rubio mientras dejaba la maleta en la cama de abajo.

— Tu eres el que molesta— Le respondió Michiru alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

— Además de molesta, escandalosa— Se limito a responder Afuro rodando los ojos.

— Deja de fastidiar, ¡¿quieres?! —Le preguntó Michiru cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo directamente—. Ah! de todos los que llegaron porque me tenía que tocar contigo.

— Sabes que, yo me pregunto lo mismo, ahora si me disculpas me voy a cambiar al baño, no vaya a ser que vayas a violar— le dijo Afuro tomando su pijama y adentrándose al baño.

— Quisieras, idiota— Le dijo ella *Como puede ser tan odioso siendo tan lindo* -pensó mientras Michiru sacaba su propia pijama y se vestía; Gracias a Dios no salió Afuro antes yo ella se terminara de vestir con su pijama. Minutos después vio a Afuro salir con un pijama de Barnie.

— ¿Barnie, en serio? —Preguntó Michiru aguantándose la risa, pero lastimosamente no pudo aguantar más—. Ja Ja Ja…

— ¡Deja de reírte, mi madre me obligo! —Replicó Afuro sonrojado, mientras se metía en la cama y se acobijaba con la sabana.

— Buenas noches — Le dijo Afuro mientras se recostaba en su cama dispuesto a dormir *Sera que algún día podremos llegar a algo más, la había tratado mal, pero es que dicen que los chicos rebeldes y groseros, son los que atraen chicas, pero… Creo que Michiru es diferente… en fin, veré que hago mañana*— Pensó Afuro entregándose a brazos de Morfeo.

— Buenas noches —Le respondió Michiru antes de acostarse también, estaba un poco pensativa, por el comportamiento de Afuro.

Habitación 302:

— ¡¿Dame permiso, Quieres, o tengo que correrte a la fuerza?! —Gritó Fudo a su nueva compañera de habitación, Mei Arashi.

— B-bueno… yo…— Tartamudeó Mei algo sonrojada, y sin más que hacer se corrió para que pudiera pasar Fudo, ella nunca había tratado con chicos, así que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar delante de uno.

— ¡Yo me pido la cama de arriba por que esta mas cool, así que te toca la de abajo, lenta! —Insultó Fudo a Mei mientras se trepaba en la cama de arriba, que apenas resistía su peso.

— C-claro, no tengo problema, y… Y-yo —Tartamudeó muy sonrojada Mei mientras ponía la maleta en su cama (la de abajo) y miraba a Fudo por unos momentos.

— ¡¿Qué, te gusté o qué?! —Preguntó Fudo con burla haciendo que Mei se sonrojara y se acostara en su cama ignorando a Fudo.

— Y-yo bueno, me voy a cambiar…— Tartamudeo Nerviosa Mei mientras se dirigía al baño con pijama en mano, mientras Fudo la seguía con la mirada.

*M-mierda… no me imagine así a Fudo… estoy tan nerviosa, de que se supone que debo hablarle*—Pensaba Mei mientras se cambiaba. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró la luz apagada y a Fudo durmiendo En su cama. A Mei le dio algo de ternura, ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente estando dormido, cogió una sabana y arropo a Fudo con ella.

— Buenas noches, Fudo-kun —Susurró Mei dándole un beso en la frente y bajándose del banco en donde estaba subida, pero al bajar tropezó y cayó haciendo un sonido demasiado fuerte, haciendo despertar a Fudo.

— ¡Y-yo lo siento mucho! —Exclamó Mei sonrojada y metiéndose a su cama.

* Ok, eso fue muy normal, un momento… ¡¿Yo estaba acobijado?!* Pensó Fudo mientras apagaba la luz, no sin antes mirar a una Mei muy dormida y algo sonrojada *Vaya chica tan rara*- fue lo único que pensó antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Habitación 501:

— Así que tu eres mi compañerita de habitación— Dijo Nagumo guiñando el ojo y mirando descaradamente y per-vertidamente a Hanaco (Calsifer), *medidas dentro de normal, para que… ¡pero esta buena!*- Pensaba analizando a Hanaco de pies a cabeza —.Que eres ¿modelo, actriz, cantante, actriz "especial"?, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Tal vez, dime qué piensas tu…— Habló Hanaco muy coqueta y enrollando en su dedo un mechón de pelo *Este idiota me está mirando el culo*- Pensaba Hanaco algo furiosa.

— Si te digo… ¿no me romperás la cara? —Preguntó Nagumo con algo de temor fingido mientras la miraba pícaramente. A continuación Hanaco le pego tremenda cachetada que casi le saca sangre, dejando una marca o moretón rojo/morado.

— ¡Eres un idiota y estúpido, Nagumo! —Gritó muy enojada Hanaco saliendo de inmediato de la habitación, no sin antes azotar terriblemente la puerta que estuvo a punto de derrumbarla.

— ¡E-espera C-compañerita! —Exclamó Nagumo siguiendo a Hanaco mientras esta apresuraba sus pasos; Nagumo logro alcanzarla acorralándola contra la pared.

— ¡¿Q-que intentas hacer?! —Exclamó Hanaco muy sonrojada sintiendo el aliento de Nagumo que olía a menta muy cerca de su rostro, invadiendo su espacio personal.

— Que crees que intento hacer…

Habitación 202:

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Sora (Green) muy amablemente y cortésmente.

— Piensas que me interesa hablar contigo, para mi eres una persona insignificante— Contestó muy engreídamente Goenji.

— Alguien se despertó de muy mal humor… ¿te dejaron con las ganas o qué? —Dijo Sora tratando de controlar su ira hacia el idiota que tenia al frente.

— ¿piensas que alguien me va a dejar con las ganas a MI? —Preguntó egocéntricamente Goenji señalándose así mismo.

— Obvio, con esa cara de idiota que te mandas, ¿quién no? —Respondió Sora dándole una gran sonrisa hipócrita a Goenji. Goenji decidió ignorarla mientras compartían habitación.

— ¿Oye, no me piensas hablar? —Preguntó Sora, obteniendo como respuesta que Goenji se acostara en la cama de arriba dándole la espalda —. Con que así son las cosas, eh!

— ¡Levántate! —Gritó Sora cayéndole encima a Goenji haciendo que Goenji soltara un pequeño "auch" y se volteara hacia Sora que seguía encima de él, ambos se miraron y sintieron algo extraño en su interior *no debería estar sintiendo esto, es algo muy extraño… ¡además está un poco pesada!*- Pensó Goenji.

— ¡Oye que comes, eres más pesada de lo que te vez! —Exclamó Goenji levantando levemente a Sora y colocándola suavemente al lado suyo, mientras Goenji se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño, con su pijama en mano.

* Por que cuando estaba encima de Goenji, me sentí Extraña, un sentimiento totalmente desconocido*- Pensaba Sora mientras se bajaba de la cama de Goenji y se iba a su propia cama.

Habitación 202:

— ¡Bien, pues…Hola mi nombre es Uriko Ogami! tú debes ser, Hiroto Kiyama ¿me equivoco? —Preguntó Uriko dándole una sonrisa amistosa al chico de cabellos rojizos, Hiroto la miro por unos momentos para después devolverle la sonrisa.

— Si, el mismo…—Respondió Hiroto pero lo interrumpió un sonido afuera del hotel, Uriko se asomo por la ventana que había y vio a todos sus fans con carteles de "Uriko, mucha suerte" o "eres la mejor", pero también habían carteles para diferentes artistas alojados y hasta para los jugadores de Raimon, sobre todo de Hiroto.

— Hiroto… ¡Ven asómate! —llamó Uriko a Hiroto con la mano, Hiroto dejo su maleta en la cama de abajo y se acerco a la ventana. Hiroto vio perplejo todos los carteles que los fans habían escrito para cada Famoso, volteo a ver hacia los lados y vio a casi todas las celebridades (Umiko y Shigeto, Kasumi y Midorikawa, Uriko y Hiroto, Mathew (Maddy) y Kazemaru, Mei y Fudo, Michiru (Mitsuki) y Afuro, Sora (Green) y Goenji, Haruki y Suzuno, Etsuko y Kido, Hanaco (Calsifer) y Nagumo, Sayuri y Fidio, Shizuka y Fubuki) asomadas mirando impresionadas a los fans.

— ¿P-pero… que es esto…? —Preguntó asombrado Hiroto, Uriko le dio una sonrisa y lo miro con ternura, le toco el hombro suavemente para que le prestara atención un momento.

— Esto, Hiroto, Son tus fans, admiradores que te apoyaran en tus decisiones, personas a las que posiblemente te admiren y te acompañen camino a lo más alto de la fama… Recuérdalo, para todo artista, sus fans son lo más importante que tienen, ya que sin ellos no somos nada…—Dijo Uriko para después saludar a sus Fans, dándoles una sonrisa. Hiroto volteo a mirar hacia los costados y casi todos estaban saludándolos, así que él también se animo a saludarlos. —. Lo haces muy bien Hiroto.

— G-gracias— Agradeció Hiroto por el alago para después cerrar la ventana—. Bien, pues… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— MM… En este momento, dormir estoy súper recontra mega cansada— Exageró un poco Uriko mientras se sobaba un ojo y bostezaba levemente.

— Muy bien, me iré unos momentos al pasillo para que te cambies —Dijo Hiroto retirándose, pero antes de llegar a la puerta una mano sobre la suya lo detuvo.

— No… quédate… aquí —Susurro Uriko haciendo que Hiroto se sonrojara y Uriko le sonrió un poco *E-ella P-pretende C-cambiarse… delante mío*- Pensaba Hiroto imaginándose a Uriko cambiarse delante suyo, quitándose la ropa —. Si, no tienes por qué irte, puedes quedarte en el baño mientras me cambio.

* E-era eso… Que lastima, yo pensé que me estaba invitando a que la viera… P-pero que estoy pensando*- Pensó Hiroto algo frustrado.

— Tienes razón, me avisas cuando pueda salir— Dijo Hiroto encerrándose en el baño *Soy un pervertido de lo peor*- Pensó sentándose en una esquina del baño y poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Habitación 401:

— ¡Hola, hola! ¡Un placer conocerte! —Saludo alegremente Haruki haciendo una reverencia, Suzuno se le quedo viendo un momento y entro a la habitación.

— Hola —Respondió Suzuno sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica, poniendo su maleta en la cama de arriba.

— Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? —Le pregunto Haruki tratando de hacerle conversación, sentándose en la cama de abajo y acomodando sus cosas.

— Bien —Dijo sin más Suzuno, para luego tomar su pijama de su maleta y adentrarse al baño —. Elige la cama que quieras.

— P-pero… Esta bien —Le dijo Haruki mirando como el chico de hielo se encerraba en el baño *Hubiera dicho eso antes… ¡Qué más da! Igual esta lindo* pensó mientras se cambiaba la ropa.

Mientras en el baño:

— Ok Fuusuke ok, debes calmarte, ella es linda, pero debes mantenerte serio, tranquilo, confianza, Suzuno, confianza— Se decía en el baño, a él le gustaba la actriz pero no quería que se dieran cuenta, nadie.

En la habitación:

— Ya termine, ya puedes salir si quieres— le aviso la joven que ya estaba recostada en la cama de abajo y veía como su "amor imposible" salía del baño –. Buenas noches Suzu-kun— *ojala algún día me correspondas* pensó sin dejar de verlo.

— Buenas noches —Dijo sin más, para luego apagar la luz y acostarse a dormir, no sin antes *M-me dijo Suzu-kun*Pensó para luego dormirse.

Habitación 602:

— Hola, mi nombre es Fidio Aldena, un gusto —Se presentó Fidio haciendo una leve reverencia, Sayuri lo miro por unos momentos antes de seguir su camino hacia la cama de arriba.

— ¿te ayudo? —Preguntó Fidio dejando su maleta en el piso y tratando de ayudar a Sayuri a subir.

— Gracias, yo puedo sola— Le dijo Fríamente Sayuri a Fidio dejando a este en Shock, nunca lo habían rechazado… Sayuri se logro subir a la cama y desde ahí hablo.

— Oye… ¿te vas a dormir en la misma habitación? —Preguntó Sayuri inspeccionando con la mirada a Fidio, mientras él se sonrojaba.

—P-pues, si…— Respondió un poco apenado Fidio mientras Sayuri se sorprendía mucho, abriendo sus ojos un poco más de lo normal.

— P-pero, ¿y si me violas? —Preguntó Sayuri un poco asustada, ahora fue turno de Fidio de sorprenderse.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa, yo sería incapaz de hacer eso! —Gritó Fidio a Sayuri y esta se puso un poco enojada.

— ¡Oye, no tienes por qué gritarme, estúpido! —Gritó Sayuri haciéndose la indignada y marchándose de la habitación.

— Parece que no te va bien con mi hermanita… —Comentó Afuro aun con su pijama de Barnie y un poco soñoliento

— ¿tu hermana? —Preguntó Muy impresionado Fidio, para luego pegarse mentalmente, si tenían el mismo apellido…

— Si, es mi hermanita, un año menor que yo… ¡tiene un carácter! —Exclamó con algo de burla al final —. Pero si la conoces bien, es algo en… no tan mala con los demás… Ella desconfía mucho de los desconocidos, a si que no eres el único que ha pasado por esta situación. Conócela date el lujo de volverse su amigo, Cuñado.

— ¡O-oye… porque me dices cuñado! —Dijo muy sonrojado Fidio, a lo que Afuro rio levemente.

— Era un chiste… te has puesto rojito, aun que si quieres…— Comentó con algo de burla Afuro.

— ¡No me he puesto rojito…! —Dijo Fidio con un sonrojo más intenso que el anterior haciendo que Afuro se retirara de la habitación riéndose.

— ¡Adiós Barnie! —Gritó Fidio antes de que se fuera Afuro, haciendo que Afuro le gritara un par de cosas antes perderse de la vista por el pasillo.

*Y-yo debería conocer o en que sea tratar de que Sayuri sea mi amiga… aun que, no lo admitiera delante de los demás, Yo soy fans de Sayuri, ¡para mi es la mejor actriz del mundo! Pero… en serio, me puede llegar a gustar de esa manera* Pensó un poco confundido Fidio yéndose a dormir, dejando la puerta levemente abierta por si Sayuri regresaba.

Habitación 601:

— Hola soy Shizuka Amamiya —Se presentó Shizuka a Fubuki, esta estaba un poco nerviosa, Fubuki había sido su amor platónico desde que gano el mundial, viendo como se esforzaba… se había convertido en su fan.

— Hola, soy Fubuki Shirou —Se presentó Fubuki con una reverencia —. ¿Qué cama quieres?

— ¿En?... La de arriba está bien —Comentó un poco sonrojada Shizuka, *vamos Shizuka, concéntrate*- pensó Shizuka mientras se subía a la cama y se sentaba encima de ella, mientras tanto Fubuki ponía su maleta en la cama y también se sentaba.

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí, Shizuka? O mejor dicho Zafiro Rosa —Preguntó Fubuki mirando hacia arriba, Shizuka estaba muy sonrojada, no se había esperado que él conociera su apodo, que más bien se lo pusieron sus fans, ya que por alguna razón, les gustaban los ojos que ella tenía…

— P-pues… Puedes decirme Shizuka— Aclaró Primero Shizuka a lo que Fubuki asintió con una sonrisa —. La verdad… mi agente dice que es buena publicidad, yo no quería venir… no soy muy buena en eso de pruebas físicas… ¿y tú, porque viniste?

— Mi hermano, Atsuya, está internado en un hospital… Tiene problemas en el corazón y necesita cirugía… Y-yo necesito ganar el concurso para poder pagarla… —Relató Fubuki muy triste aguantándose las ganas de llorar, para él había sido muy dura toda la situación de su hermano y pensar que podía morir… lo podía muchísimo más triste.

—Fubuki…—Susurro Shizuka bajándose de la cama y abrazándolo por detrás —. Tranquilo, yo se que quieres llorar, has sido fuerte todo este tiempo… desahógate.

Fubuki al escuchar estas palabras se aferro a Shizuka y lloro por horas, Shizuka solo le acariciaba el cabello mientras él se desahogaba, llorando todo lo que había tenido guardado, sufriendo él solo.

— G-gracias Shizuka —fue lo último que dijo Fubuki antes de caer dormido en brazos de Shizuka, mientras esta sonreía.

En el aeropuerto:

— ¡llegue mundo! —Gritó Haruna, una deportista famosa por su espectáculo de gimnasia rítmica, según todos la mejor del país, venia acompañada de un chico llamado Ikuto Fujisama él es un famoso deportista conocido como dragón negro; tiene cabello morado de picos, le cubre parte de los ojos, sus ojos son color azul turquesa, tiene piel bronceado claro, y es delgado pero se nota que tiene una gran condición, ya que se puede ver que es más fuerte que una persona normal de su edad.

— Haruna, no hay nadie, ¿a quién le gritas? —Preguntó un poco frio Ikuto a Haruna mientras esta lo miraba avergonzada.

— Y-yo, pensé que había alguien aquí, es todo… — Dijo Restándole importancia mientras se retiraba.

* Y pensar, que me gusto esta chica desde el momento en que la vi en el avión… vaya sorpresa la que me di cuando me entere que estábamos en el mismo concurso… bueno tal caso, no perderé, así que necesito olvidar el sentimiento de mi interior cuando estoy con Haruna*- Pensó Ikuto decidido, antes de seguir a Haruna perdiéndose ambos en las oscuridades de la fría noche.

En otro lado, abajo del mar:

— Así es, duerman, todo está por empezar, celebridades, muy pronto todos serán olvidados —Dijo Un hombre misterioso mirando por unos monitores que daban la imagen de todos los dormitorios del hotel.

Notas de autora:

Bueno, por fin acabe, perdón la tardanza, pero no se me ocurría nada de nada… Bueno voy a organizar esto:

Quiero dar créditos y agradecimiento a Bako kiyama y Luisa Castro por algunas escenas. (en serio muchísimas gracias)

Gracias a todos por su espera y por enviarme sus Oc.

Perdonen algunas faltas de ortografía.

Para decidir quien será eliminado de la isla, al final del próximo capítulo y todos los que siguen, are preguntas de IE, IEGO y Galaxy, el que responda correctamente y más concreto pues se ganara seguir en el concurso… si no envían las respuestas serán eliminados y si responden mal pues lo mismo… bueno eso depende.

Si son eliminados, igual su Oc seguirá apareciendo, pero eso lo verán más adelante.

Como yo también participo, una amiga se hará cargo de escoger a los ganadores.

Pienso hacer un opening y un ending así que si tienen ideítas, por favor seria de gran ayuda que me las mandaran

Bueno eso es todo y aquí les dejo adelantos:

**Tiempo Futuro: **

— ¡Emergencia!, ¡emergencia! ¡Código Rojo!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

— ¡Estamos entrando a una especie de tormenta!, ¡Respondan, Base de control, respondan!

— ¡¿a una qué?!

—Que estamos en…

En el próximo capítulo: perdidos en el triangulo de las bermudas/ ¡nuestra primera prueba de supervivencia!

Un saludo. Se despide: Mary-chan; ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
